


Non Stop Talking

by wintersunofdoom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier talk about past sex experiences. Sort of.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 83





	Non Stop Talking

Geralt and Jaskier are in an established relationship and everything is going great and they’re lying together, curled up on a bedroll under the starry sky.

And they talk about random stuff and Jaskier asks Geralt what was his weirdest sex experience. And Geralt asks him “What do you mean?”

“You know, things like… Well, I’ll tell you mine. There was a girl who asked me to pretend I was somebody else during sex. Introduce myself by his name and etc. I thought it was some former lover, or ex-husband, you know. Apparently it was her brother”.

“Gods”.

“Another one wanted me to sing her "Toss a Coin to your Witcher” while she comes".

Geralt laughs loudly.

Jaskier chuckles. “So, what is your weirdest experience?”.

Geralt hums, deep it thought. “Well,” he turns to look at Jaskier, “I once had sex with someone who wouldn’t shut up during the whole thing. Like, even when he came. Non stop talking”.

Jaskier’s eyes widen. “Sounds… Nice. And what did you do? What happened?”.

Geralt grins. “I’m looking at him right now”.

He gets a punch in the ribs accompanied by a high pitched “GERALT!” before he pulls Jaskier down atop himself, hugging him and kissing his hair. “And it was the best sex I ever had” he murmurs into the bard’s hair. “Still is”.

Jaskier relaxes on top of him, giggling against his chest. “Geralt. Okay, I’ll try to be more quiet next time”.

“Don’t”.

“Good, cause we both know I won’t manage”.

Geralt laughs again and places a soft kiss on Jaskier’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm darkverrmin on tumblr.


End file.
